


Stunned Silence

by lasairfhiona



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The firehouse watches the news in stunned silence</p><p>In memory of/a tribute too the fallen firefighters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunned Silence

Kelly Severide sat with the rest of the house watching the news coverage of the wildfires and the deaths of the nineteen hotshots in the flare up. Like the rest of them, he sat in stunned silence. He didn't have any words to express what he was feeling at the loss of their brothers.

They had all lost friends in fires, Darden was the most recent loss in their house. He couldn't imagine being the sole survivor of the crew. The guilt of not being there with his men. The guilt of still being alive and feeling relieved about it.

He was squad. He'd never wanted to be anything else but squad, but as he heard more and more about the young men. He knew being squad was like being a member of truck to the hotshots and the respect he now had for them and what they did, outshone almost everything else.


End file.
